warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Minor characters/Tallstar's Revenge
The following is a list of characters that do not fit the guidelines for receiving their own page, whether it be due to lack of a name, proper history, or other matters. This page lists minor characters from Tallstar's Revenge. Characters Silverflame's kits |affie = ShadowClan kits |hist = Cedarstar announces during a Gathering that three new kits have been given birth by Silverflame. Tallpaw notices ShadowClan uneasiness at this announcement and wonders if there is a secret behind these kits. }} Kin Mother: :Silverflame: Sister: :Brightflower: :Yellowfang: :Rowanberry: Nephews :Nutwhisker: :Mintkit: Grandnephews: :Brokenstar: :Stumpytail: :Cinderfur: Grandnieces: :Hopekit: :Wishkit: Great-grandnephews/grandnieces: :Turtlekit: :Rubblekit: :Quietkit: |''See more''}} Shocked gray tom scrawny gray tom with clumped, knotted fur }} History While on his journey to find Sparrow, Talltail smells the shocked gray tom's stench, his fur then flashes behind a bush. He tries to attack the tom, believing it is Sparrow but stops a whisker from him. The gray tom backs away blinking and staring, asking Talltail what in the stars he is doing. Talltail admits he believed he was someone else. Smelling the tom's fear-scent, he tries to explain he wasn't going to, before the gray tom interrupts. He explains he hopes not, straightening up. Talltail notes the tom's scrawniness and clumped, sticky knots along his fur as though he hadn't washed. The warrior wonders if the gray tom is a kittypet who was too lazy to wash. The gray tom asks Talltail who he thought he was, glaring at him. Talltail mumbles he is just another cat and the gray tom guesses not a friend. Talltail replies not really but is someone he used to know. The gray tom opens his mouth to taste Talltail's smell, noting he smells of Clan. The gray tom asks if he was looking for another Clan cat. Talltail reassures no and the gray tom is relieved, saying 'good'. He sits down, whisking tail over paws and saying one Clan cat is already bad enough. The gray tom narrows his eyes, asking Talltail what he is doing there. He then snorts, telling the warrior to not respond as he doesn't want to know. Talltail assets he is looking for rogues he really needs to find. The gray tom rolls his eyes, pointing out he said don't answer. He gives a heavy huff, asking what rogues he is talking about. Talltail replies they visited every greenleaf. The gray tom's nose twitches as he asks if Talltail is from the moor, noting he can smell heather on him. The tom glances between trees, noting he knew cats who were on the moor once. Talltail asks if one of them was brown and the gray tom replies he doesn't remember. Talltail asks if they traveling in a group, then quickly asks about a black-and-white cat, a ginger cat and a gray cat. The gray tom says to slow down as he is not used to answering questions, calling Talltail a Clan cat. Talltail notes this old cat is not going to be rushed as he might not share everything if he is annoyed. Talltail says he wonders if the gray tom saw them recently and the tom replies he could have. Talltail asks when, this moon or last moon. The tom replies last moon near a Nofur's den, looking thoughtful and grunting his response eventually. Talltail asks which den and the gray tom explains Sun-up. He describes the den as dark gray and bigger than some other dens. It has a spike sticking up at one end like a tail. The gray tom warns to not go inside as it is colder than death and there is no escape when the Twoleg shuts the door. The gray tom is alarmed by the thought, getting up with tail quivering. He explains he was trapped there for three sun-ups one time, and was fortunate there was a water-pool. Talltail begins to walk away and the gray tom asks where he is going, calling after him. He asks if he wants to share prey as he heard Clan cats are good hunters. Talltail replies he cannot stop, he must find the cat. ShadowClan warriors dark gray-and-brown cats, one of which is a tom |affie = ShadowClan warriors }} History The ShadowClan warriors' voices wake Talltail. He sees the patrol weaving around the bottom of a pine's trunk. Talltail, in a gnarled part of the tree, smells their ShadowClan scents and realises they are a patrol. They have trapped him in the tree. One of the warriors snarls that the scent they have caught of Talltail is fresh and he still has to be nearby. The mottled warrior notes the scent is in the tree and one of the warrior says to look. Talltail is scared that they'll believe he is a spy and haul him right in front of Cedarstar. At best, they'd send him to WindClan. Talltail starts to think of the worst they'd do to him but pushes it away. The mottled warrior checks the tree and tells the other warriors it is still warm. One of the ShadowClan warriors jump into the hollow and sniff the nest Talltail was just in, asking the othe warriors if they are sure they cannot see him. Talltail moves and one of the warriors notes they heard something. Another replies it must be a squirrel. Another replies it smells like a tom. A different warrior counters no cat can climb that high. A warrior asks if they recognise the scent and another replies stagnant water and earth. They note it is too rank for a Clan cat. One warrior suggests it could be one of the rogues they chased off the previous moon. Another warrior asks if they mean the rogues that smelled like WindClan before asking why would they return. They declare they clawed the she-cat's ears until she screamed. One of the warriors' say to check the Thunderpath, his mew echoing up the pine's hollow trunk. He explains Talltail is obviously not there so they should go check. Talltail spots the warriors' and the mottled warrior, searching below the tree and picking their way among the tangled roots of the pine. They sniff at every scent as their pelts' bristle. Talltail wills the warriors' to move on, wanting them to go away. They however still circle the pine trees again, tails flicking in anger. Soon, one of the warriors go towards open grass, saying the scent trail came from that direction. The mottled warrior follows after the cat before one-by-one, the other two warriors head away from the trees. The patrol travel across the grass, following the trail back along the Thunderpath. As soon as they are gone, Talltail emerges. Mottled warrior dark-gray-and-brown tom with a tabby head |affie = ShadowClan warrior }}History The ShadowClan warriors' voices wake Talltail. He sees the patrol weaving around the bottom of a pine's trunk. Talltail, in a gnarled part of the tree, smells their ShadowClan scents and realises they are a patrol. They have trapped him in the tree. One of the warriors snarls that Talltail must be nearby. The mottled warrior's claws scrabbled outside the pine trunk as he climb's up, saying there's a hole there. Talltail is scared that they'll believe he is a spy and haul him right in front of Cedarstar. At best, they'd send him to WindClan. Talltail starts to think of the worst they'd do to him but pushes it away. The mottled warrior pokes his head into the hole and sniffs the leaves that was Talltail's nest, noting it is still warm. Talltail prays the tom doesn't look up, and the mottled warrior ducks his head back out. One of the warrior's asks the mottled tom and the others if they are sure they cannot see him. One of the warriors' say they should check the Thunderpath. Talltail spots the warriors' and the mottled warrior, searching below the tree and picking their way among the tangled roots of the pine. They sniff at every scent as their pelts' bristle. Talltail wills the warriors' to move on, wanting them to go away. They however still circle the pine trees again, tails flicking in anger. Soon, one of the warriors go towards open grass, saying the scent trail came from that direction. The mottled warrior says they should track it, and follow after the warrior. The other patrol members follow after him. They all travel across the grass, following the trail back along the Thunderpath. As soon as they are gone, Talltail emerges. Ginger-and-black she-cat |affie = Kittypet }} History Talltail lands in a patch of grass behind a Twoleg den and spots the kittypet. She is sheltering below a bush near the Twoleg den. He wonders if she could give him a clue on if he was going the right way. He walks towards her, calmly blinking at her in order to reassure her. The kittypet huddles deeper in her bush, pelt bristling and eyes wide with alarm. Talltail says he only wants to ask a question and the she-cat stares at him, saying her Twolegs will be back in a moment and they will chase him off. She bravely lifts up her muzzle. Talltail asks if she can tell him if she has seen any rogues recently before her Twolegs chase him off. The she-cat backs away, saying only him. Talltail looks at her, stating he is a Clan cat. The she-cat's fur spikes, repeating his words. She declares that is worse than rogues. Eyes filled with terror, she scrambles out of the bush and rushes towards a fence, jumping over it and disappearing. Ginger-and-black she-cat's Twolegs |affie = Twolegs |hist = The ginger-and-back she-cat says her Twolegs will be back in a moment and they will chase Talltail off. Talltail asks if she can tell him if she has seen any rogues recently before her Twolegs chase him off. }} Four StarClan cats sleek, white cats with stars in their fur |affie = StarClan |bookm = Tallstar's Revenge, Starlight |hist = When Tallstar passes, the StarClan cats are present as his spirit leaves his body. They pack the tiny den and sweep past Brambleclaw at every side, their star-specked fur reflecting in Firestar's eyes. The cats watch Tallstar's spirit, seemingly glad to see the leader as he meets Jake before they race with the toms' towards StarClan, empyting the tiny den. }} White StarClan cat long-furred white cat with stars in their fur |affie = StarClan |bookm = Tallstar's Revenge, Starlight |hist = When Tallstar passes, the StarClan cat is present as his spirit leaves his body. They are with other StarClan cats, packing the tiny den and sweeping past Brambleclaw at every side, their star-specked fur reflecting in Firestar's eyes. The cat watches Tallstar's spirit, seemingly glad to see the leader as he meets Jake before they race with the toms' and the other StarClan cats towards StarClan's home, empyting the tiny den. }} Notes and references Category:Minor characters pages